Rose Weasley's Broken Heart
by GingerNinja1
Summary: Semi-sequel to Teddy's Story - Albus tells Scorpius the tale of Rose's crush on Teddy Lupin, whilst Victoire attempts to reconcile with her heartbroken cousin. One Shot


A semi-sequel one shot, set after "Teddy's Story". You probably don't have to read it first, but it might help a bit.

* * *

Rose Weasley's Broken Heart

Victoire glided into the library. Literally glided, it was how she walked. Perfect walk, perfect posture, perfect hair, perfect physique, perfect bloody everything.

"I hate her!" Rose Weasley hissed to herself, glaring at her cousin, before returning to her Charms homework.

It wasn't fair, not at all. Sure, Victoire was pretty. Beautiful in fact. And funny. And very smart. And so sodding perfect. But Rose still hated her.

She stabbed at her homework with increased vigour, applying too much force to her quill and breaking it. Letting out a small cry of frustration, she threw the broken quill across the table and onto the floor.

"Alright, stress." Albus Potter said, smirking at her reaction from across the table, as he was total bloody prat.

Albus was Rose's cousin too, but he was also her best friend and had been since they were born. He looked just like his Dad at eleven, and it must be reiterated, was also a massive, massive bloody prat.

"Shut up, Al!" Rose snapped back, and began to rummage around in her school satchel, looking for another quill.

"What's her problem?" said the voice of Scorpius Malfoy, who was also a prat.

Scorpius' sorting had been somewhat of a shock for everyone. When the hat had called out Gryffindor, the Great Hall had fallen silent, until Albus' older brother James had hopped up onto his bench and shouted, _"We got Malfoy! In your face Slytherin!" _and despite only being a second year, the rest of Gryffindor followed suit. It had been the largest cheer of the evening.

"It's a long story." Albus replied.

Rose supposed that Scorpius was actually quite a nice. For a boy, anyway. Though her Dad had warned her about the Malfoy family, she didn't seem to understand what the problem was; Scorpius was very polite, rather clever and seemed to get on with most everybody he met. He had become fast friends with herself and Albus.

Finding a replacement quill, Rose set about completing her work, after another glare across the library at Victoire. She was reaching up to the top shelf to lift down a large book on Defence Against the Dark Arts, and several boys who were sat nearby were drooling at the sight of her legs. Rose scowled.

Scorpius threw down his quill, leaning back in his chair, stretching. "I'm bored of _Wingardium Leviosa_, I want the long story."

Rose concentrated on her work, trying to wish the pair of them out of existence.

"Once upon a time, there was a young girl called Rose." Albus said, in a sing-song voice that caused Scorpius to snort in laughter, "Young Rosie was a bright young thing, tenacious and talkative for her tender age."

Scorpius laughed again, "...this sounds familiar."

"It should, however, that was until young Rosie met a strapping lad who was nine years her senior, one Teddy Lupin."

Rose screwed her eyes up at the name. It had been several weeks since _'the incident' _but she was still seething.

"Now Teddy Lupin, you must understand is a good looking young man, and when Rosie was in his presence, she would lose the ability to speak, as if by magic!"

Scorpius gasped over-dramatically, "What dark magic was this? Rose not speaking, it's not possible." When Rose ignored him, he laughed once more, "Though she's doing a good job at it right now."

Albus continued with his 'story', though Rose was still hoping some piece of accidental magic would strike them both down with a silencing charm.

"All true I'm afraid. Soon, the handsome, strapping and talented boy Albus Potter, Al to his friends, realised that the reason young Rosie would suddenly fall silent when in the presence of Mr Lupin was that she had developed a bit of a crush on the older man."

"Shut up Albus!" Rose hissed. He ignored her.

"However, there was a twist." Albus said, dramatically. "Rose was not the only one of the Weasley cousins who had feelings for Mr Lupin. No, there was another!"

"...I hope you know, I am going to hex your ears off in your sleep." Rose muttered, not looking up but glaring at her parchment. "Both of you."

"While at one time or another, many of the Weasley cousins, and others, have found themselves with a bit of a thing for Teddy Lupin, there was only one who loved him like Rosie did, and her name was Victoire."

At the sound of her name, Rose stabbed her parchment so hard her quill made a hole clean through.

"Victoire and Teddy had been the very best of friends since before young Rosie had even been born. She is also descended from Veela, so it had been advantage Victoire from the start."

Rose tried to kick Albus under the table, but missed.

"Temper! Anyway, Teddy Lupin was not always the fastest broom in the shed, and hadn't realised that either of these Weasley's loved him with all their hearts. He left for a trip round the world, taking almost a year. When he returned however, Mr Lupin had an epiphany. Unfortunately for Rosie, Teddy realised that he was in love with Victoire."

She balled her fists on the table, Albus' words searing into her mind, shaking slightly. Rose wasn't sure if it was anger or despair.

"Er, Al, maybe you better leave it there." Scorpius said, apparently seeing her reaction. At least one of those pair of cretins had.

Albus, who apparently had little regard for his own health, continued regardless.

"So, Teddy and Victoire got together secretly, thinking that nobody had noticed. They spent many hours making mushy faces at each other thinking they were very clever, but practically everybody had realised what was going on. Unfortunately, despite being a clever clogs and perhaps due to some denial on her part, young Rosie didn't see it."

Rose swung her leg for a kick under the table once more. She didn't miss the second time.

"Ow!" Albus said, sticking his tongue out at her, "Anyway, my older brother James, who is as dim as a first year _Lumos_charm sometimes, also hadn't noticed all this going on either, and accidentally bumped into Teddy and Victoire mid-kiss in the corridors of the Hogwarts Express. Thinking he had discovered the greatest secret since the recipe to the Philosophers Stone, he ran through the train, telling everyone he knew, vaguely knew, or who looked mildly interested."

Scorpius glanced at Rose again, who had stopped shaking but appeared to be deciding whether she wanted to cry or not. He briefly looked as if he was going to say something, but didn't.

Albus concluded his story, "Young Rosie heard this tale from James Potter, big mouthed idiot, and has been heartbroken since. She's currently scheming to destroy Victoire for stealing her Teddy."

Scorpius hummed awkwardly to himself, "Sorry Rose, I guess. Plenty more Mermen in the sea?"

His inflection was hopeful, but Rose looked up from her parchment and glared at him so hard, Scorpius immediately looked down at his own work in fear. Albus huffed, apparently slightly disappointed that Scorpius didn't want to join in with the joking around out of fear of Rose, and also continued with his homework.

The three of them scratched away at their parchments in silence, until they were interupted by a voice which made Rose's insides clench.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

She looked up, and saw Victoire standing there, several large and horrible looking Dark Arts tomes in her slender arms. Albus smirked slightly and waved.

"Hi, Vicky." He said, before pointing at her books, "Auror work? I think Dad has got copies of those locked up tight somewhere at home."

Victoire sighed, "Yep, no rest for those that want to stop the wicked." Shaking her head, she smiled at Scorpius, "So, you must be Scorpius. How are you finding Gryffindor?"

"Er, it's - um -" the usually confident Scorpius stammered, rapidly turning very red, "it's great, really great." He looked down at his homework, face practically on fire.

Albus rolled his eyes, and Victoire politely ignored his reaction. Rose suspected, with some resentment, that she was used to the effect she had on certain boys.

"How about you, Rose? How have your first few weeks been?"

Rose couldn't quite bring herself to just ignore her cousin entirely, so just grunted, "Fine."

Victoire screwed up her nose prettily. Rose was not entirely sure how you could make an expression like this 'prettily', but Victoire somehow managed it.

"OK... Well, if you need any help with anything, just ask."

"I don't need your help." Rose replied, then realising her tone was perhaps a little harsh.

Albus not so discreetly sucked in a sharp breath as Victoire looked at Rose in a somewhat hurt manner.

"Boys, if you would excuse us, I think myself and Rose need to have a little girl talk."

Scorpius scrambled for his things, already halfway packed before Rose glanced pleadingly at Albus to stay. He shook his head lightly and picked up his own things silently. Victoire dropped the heavy tomes onto the vacated space on desk, looking at Rose intently with a guarded expression.

She didn't say anything, just sat there looking at Rose with that same expression, as if waiting for her to say something first.

Rose took the bait, "What?"

"You tell me." Victoire said, slightly coldly, "Though I can take a guess what this is about."

"What 'what' is about?"

Victoire sighed again, "This, Rose. I know we're not exactly close like you and Albus, but you've been treating me more like an enemy than family. Ever since the Hogwarts Express."

_'The Incident' _flared into her mind, vividly. Though she hadn't actually seen it, the thought of Teddy, _her Teddy_, kissing someone else was painful even to imagine. She tried to ignore the tears which welled in the corners of her eyes.

Her cousin's expression softened instantly. Victoire reached across the table and placed a hand on one of Rose's. She had wanted to wrench it away, but something warm and calming passed through her hand.

"Sorry." Victoire said, "Veela blood, it makes me a tad hot-headed about boys."

Rose smiled slightly, "Weasley blood can't help much either."

"No, probably not." Victoire smiled back, "I know, I mean, _we_ know. About how you feel about Teddy I mean. We didn't want to hurt you, Rose."

The warm, calming sensation coursed through her hand and into her veins again, especially strongly when Victoire said Teddy's name.

"Are you doing that?" Rose said, looking at where their hands met.

"Sort of." Victoire shrugged, "You know how I can tend to, you know, glow? That is how my body shows its romantic love. This is another way it manifests itself, Maman says it's family love."

Rose looked thoughtful, "The comfort of the love of your family." She said, and Victoire nodded. "It gets stronger when you say his name, you know?"

"It's because he _is _familyto me. My family." The deep calm shot through her like fire as Victoire spoke, it was a very odd sensation.

The words and the sensation provided Rose with a deeper clarity, one that she had perhaps been wilfully overlooking. A fleeting thought stumbled through her mind, and she giggled slightly, to Victoire's confusion. "You two didn't _elope_ did you? Grandma will be so **mad**!"

"No," Victoire assured, smiling, "but the ceremony and rings are more for everyone else. For us, it's what's in here."

She pointed to her heart, and the soft Veela glow erupted from her skin in a way that made even the dusty library seem beautiful.

"Well, and that too." Rose said, gesturing at the light.

"Yes, that too. I've mostly got it under control, but sometimes it just escapes. My room mates know when I'm dreaming about Teddy because they have to cast light-blocking charms on the curtains of my bed."

"It's beautiful." Rose admitted, then looked slightly sad, "Teddy and you are perfect, Vicky. You're beautiful, smart, and kind, and funny, he deserves someone like you."

Victoire stood up, pulling another chair out next to Rose and wrapped her arms around her, the comforting warmth engulfing her whole body.

"That was very sweet of you to say." Rose clung to her older cousin, as Victoirestroked her hair gently, "One day, Rose Weasley, there will be a boy who discovers those same things about you, and it'll make you forget all about stupid Teddy Lupin and his funny coloured hair."

"He does have very funny coloured hair sometimes." Rose laughed, in between a sniffle. She realised she had cried a little onto Victorie's jumper.

Her cousin looked at her with an amused expression, "Hey! That's my boyfriend you're talking about..." Rose laughed, feeling content once more, and hugged Victorie tightly. "Right, let me help you with this Charms homework. My good deed for the day."

"Can we find Al and Scorpius first?" Rose asked, "Those two _boys_ will never pass without help, especially Scorpius. He's very clever but he just doesn't try very hard! It's very frustrating."

Victoire looked at Rose, smiling to herself in a mysterious manner.

"What?" Rose said, frowing slightly.

"Nothing, not at the moment anyway. I've just remembered I've got to place a bet."

Rose did not like the way Victoire was grinning at her.

**The End**


End file.
